Louvre type sun-shades are well known, and louvre sun-shades have been produced (inter alia) by vacuum forming plastics material, then cutting out the "sight" areas to leave between those areas a series of parallel louvres which are normally horizontal so that driver can have a relatively uninterrupted rear vision through his rear window, yet the louvres overlap one another in a vertical plane to a degree sufficient to reduce the amount of sunlight which is likely to enter a motor vehicle.
The polymeric material which is utilised necessarily has a relatively large coefficient of expansion, and therefore it has been deemed necessary heretofore to retain the louvres intermediate their ends with steel brackets which are interconnected, the reinforcing member commonly being known in the trade as a "tree". The use of these trees has some effect in retaining the dimensional stability and shape of the louvres when the louvres are subjected to excessive heat in the sun, in that they reduce the sag of the louvres, but the trees are relatively rigid and immovable, and therefore local distortion of the louvres frequently takes place, and this local distortion is unsightly.
The main object of this invention is to provide improvements whereby the distortion may be at least partly reduced. A further object is to provide a vehicle sun-shade which will stack with other similar sun-shades to occupy a smaller space than heretofore, for packaging purposes.